A Visit From Who?
by Yunity
Summary: Robin's eyes widened along with his team members. They didn't have a chance to mull it over as Flamebird continued. " This is Supergirl- the second, and this," he put his arm around "Wally's" shoulders, "is Kid Flash, the third." "What?" Everyone looked alarmed. "Yeah." "Wally," scoffed. He leveled his gray eyes on Wally's green. "Nice to meet you, Dad."
1. Chapter 1

**MON (me own NOTHING)**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the Cave.

M'gann was baking cookies while chatting with Zatanna and Artemis, both on barstools. Kaldur was in the armchair, reading glasses (who knew he needed those?) perched on his nose as he read a book in Atlantean. Superboy was staring numbly at the chaotically colored screen featuring a video game being enjoyed by Robin and Wally.

"CH! DUDE! Stop hacking the game!"

"Walls, how am I supposed to hack the game when I'm playing it?!"

"I don't know! With your toes?! You Bats're crazy!"

"I'm going to tell Jason you said that! Er- I mean, uh…"

"Dude! So busted- wait! Hey! That time you DID hack the game!"

"I did." Robin laughed.

"Who is Jason?" M'gann asked, briefly overhearing them.

"NO ONE!"

"Uh…"

"Just a school friend." Wally informed. Robin leaned in.

"Nice save." He whispered.

"Yah brah." Wally paused to grab a handful of chips.

There was silence between the two again, the girls continuing their idle chit-chat.

This is when, like all stories go, it changes from a normal day to a very interesting.

 _"BOOM!"_

Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Artemis voiced everyone's thoughts.

After a quick exchange of glances, they stood. An unspoken agreement went out for everyone to pair up and search the Cave.

Right as they were about to leave, however, they learned that was unnecessary, as voices bobbed towards them.

"See, Johnny? I told you nothing would happen!" was the first one, a sort of annoying voice of a young male.

"We don't know that!" The retort was an even younger thick-voiced girl.

"Come on, Mori. Stop freaking out. It was just a button anyway." Another annoying voice came, this one female but strikingly familiar to the first.

"A button on an extra-terrestrial box!" The thick-voiced girl retorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

"The one time I _actually_ join you guys!" A new voice came.

"Tell me about it, Eve."

"HEY! I thought you loved me!" Whined a scarily familiar voice. The team exchanged looks. The voice was _Robins._ But… not Robins. "That is sooo not whelming!"

This got an even larger reaction out of the team as the voice paused in front of the door way to open it. "Should we leave…?" M'gann mouthed.

Kaldur, being the leader, paused before nodding. He pointed to his head, and M'gann established the link. He continued quickly, mentally. _"We will leave and then knock."_

The team filed out the opposite door just as the other group came in, narrowly missing them. The voices continued. "HEEEEY… where'd my pwecious go?!"

"Forget that, Walls, who ransacked this place?"

 _"I think I'm going to have a heart-attack."_ Wally muttered through the mindlink. _"First Rob now me?"_

"I dunno, seriously. Do you think we should call our parents? What if someone got in the cave?"

"Come on, Clarisse. Nobody could in here. Ever since the time glitch this place was totally not seen as possible. But I thought the couches were blue."

"Yeah, the couches were definitely blue."

 _"Ready?"_ Kaldur asked.

 _"Five minutes ago!"_ Robin cackled. And then he was gone. The Team blinked, and with a sigh, walked back into the main room.

They froze, but so did the intruders.

"Well, crap." Said Wally along with his counterpart.

* * *

 **So I was planning on doing a Valentine-thingy, but I just couldn't. Don't worry here, I'm not starting a big long story. This'll be like six chapters this length tops. Oh, and I know it's REALLY short, but I update sporadically but REALLY soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Of you I thank,**

 _ **~Universe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MON**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two groups had a mutual agreement to clean up and find a seat before eating the only slightly overdone cookies M'gann had made for them.

The strange looks the Team were giving them was nothing compared to the ones the opposite group was returning- and that was saying something.

Wally and Robin sat on the ground on one half of the room, the girls lounging on the couch behind them and Kaldur and Connor having pulled in folding chairs. On the opposite side of the room, sat the intruders.

In total, there were nine. One looked almost exactly like Wally in hair color, face shape, coloring and build, but had almost Asian looking gray eyes- which looked startlingly like Artemis'. His hair was also more uniform in a short crop, which looked kind of like Roy's cut.

Another looked like Robin, in fact, nearly identical. Except he had _pink_ hair. Like literally pink, salmon-y to be exact. It looked glossy and totally natural, but it was just so… _pink_. And the whole team's eyes kept straying to his, as they were shockingly blue, like ridiculously so. Only Dick and Wally had seen eyes like that, on Dick himself.

There were two more red-heads, one with crazy, spikey red hair and brown eyes and his sister, they presumed, as they looked like gender-bent versions of each other. The girl, however, had bangs and curling ponytails.

There were also two brunettes, one with green eyes and a single ponytail. The other had auburn-ish hair with blonde streaks and green-brown-blue eyes. Her shocking feature was her height, standing at at least six foot.

There was a girl with pale skin, pitch black hair and blue eyes. She was tall too, but not as quite, and wore a Superman shirt. There was one more girl, she had curly dark brown hair and chocolate skin. The last was a boy with tanned skin, short black hair and green eyes. In total, that's four boys and five girls.

"So." Kaldur leaned forward, knitting his fingers. "Who are you?"

The group exchanged looks before the one who looked like Wally cleared his throat.

"So. Um, well, I'm Wally West."

"No you're not, 'cause I am!" Wally rejected.

"Wally's" eyes got sad, like really sad. "I know." He whispered.

The boy who looked like Robin patted his friend's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. "Wally" nodded. Not-Robin turned back to the Team. "Alright. May we ask who you all are, just to, uh, make sure?"

"I am Aqualad, this is Artemis, Superboy, Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian." Kaldur submitted.

The boy considered before nodding. "Ok, well then, I'll suppose you want our hero names, or do you want our secret IDs…?"

Kaldur looked surprised, but answered: "Whichever you feel more comfortable with."

Not-Robin glanced at his friends. "Ok, then." He took a deep breath. "I'm Flamebird… the second. This is Nightingale," he nodded to the girl with curly brown hair, "Um, that's Scarlet." He pointed to the super tall girl. "That's Impulse and Pulse," he referred to the twins, "That's Red Riding Hood," the brunette with green eyes, "Um… that's Robin," he gestured to boy with green eyes.

Robin's eyes widened along with his team members. They didn't have a chance to mull it over as Flamebird continued. "Supergirl- the second, and this," he put his arm around "Wally's" shoulders, "is Kid Flash, the third."

"What?" Everyone looked alarmed.

"Yeah." "Wally," scoffed. He leveled his gray eyes on Wally's green. "I know this may be a wee shocking, but you know... nice to meet you, Dad."

* * *

 **Can anyone guess my ships? Come on, it's not that hard! (: (:**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOk, so I have drawn a couple pics on second gen (which is actually more of third gen if you think about it) on Deviantart, so if you want to see it you can look up my Username (same one) or use these:**

 **:/ / fav . me/day fnya**

 **:/ / fav . me/dau t4fu**

 **(take out spaces and add h-t-t-p to the beginning)**

 **Please review! Thank you!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MON**

* * *

If having a bunch of kids suddenly appear out of nowhere wasn't enough, now Wally was a father- he didn't feel ready to be a father. Or responsible.

There was silence for a long moment. And then, in unison somehow, Robin and Flamebird burst out laughing hysterically.

"W-W-Walls! The look on your _face_!" Robin and Flamebird continued laughing. Wally tore his eyes away from his "son" to glare at his friend.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"I found I got a kid at sixteen and all you can do is laugh?! Where's the sympathy?!"

"Actually I wasn't born until you were go- until you're about twenty-one." Wally-Jr assured.

"STILL! Am I the only one freaking out? Who'dIhaveyouwith? How'dyougethere? Isshehot?"

"Wally." Artemis snapped. "We don't want to mess with the time stream."

Wally-Jr nodded forlornly. "Yeah… but don't worry, I've been told my mom is, and I quote, 'smoking hot.'"

Wally seemed relieved, but he still regarded the teenager with assessing eyes. "Ok…"

"Wait a minute." Zatanna raised her hands. "If he's Wally's kid, then…"

Everyone in the room froze.

"Whose are the rest of you?"

"Uh…" the super-tall one trailed. Scarlet, was she? "Well, my dad's not here. Neither is my mom. So this isn't my playground."

The other brunette nodded. "But my Aunt's here."

The Team stared at all the female members a moment. Artemis sighed. "Zee, you don't happen to have any siblings, do you?"

"No."

"I do!" M'gann smiled.

"Yeah… I'm not part Martian." Red Riding Hood smirked. Artemis' stomach dropped.

"Jade had a _kid_?"

"Technically… she _will_. Not yet. Give it like, four years."

Artemis groaned. "At least tell me she actually got married?"

"Sure did, my dad's awesome. You should stop hating him."

"WHO are you talking about?" Artemis cried.

"Nooo one."

"There are a lot of you…" Superboy muttered.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Scarlet cracked her knuckles. "There are a _lot_ more of us. Most thanks to him." She gestured offhandedly at Robin, whose eyes widened.

 _"Me_?! What?! I have kids?!"

"Five of them." The other Robin sniffed.

"Are you one?"

"Me? No." He scoffed. "I'm your nephew."

"Oh gosh." Robin choked. "J-Jason…?"

"Todd?" The boy scoffed again. "No. I am Ezra Wayne."

"What?" Robin held his head. "I have another brother?!"

"Three."

"WHAT?!"

"And three sisters."

"WHAAAAAT?!

"Yes. And that does not include your in-laws."

"I HAVE SIX SIBLINGS, SIX INLAWS, AND FIVE KIDS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!"

"Technically," the curly-haired girl with the accent corrected, "You also have Uncle Jason's wife and your wife and your nieces and nephews too."

"There are a lot of technicalities right now! And I'm married?!"

"Well, yes. And I have a sneaking suspicion Mom wants another. Although I dunno why, maybe it's 'cause Lilly moved out to go to college. And Flame-head over here doesn't have his driver's license."

"Wait-" Robin choked. "You- you're my-"

"Boo yah! He caught on! Well, Dad, I'm Johnny and this is Amori. We rock."

* * *

 **I feel so repetitive for ending on basically the same line. Forgive me, pleeease.**

 **YAY! Guys, I'm pretty proud of you. Most of the ships you guessed are right... most ;)**

 **Ok, just to clear this up, Amori's adopted. It doesn't matter, but it explains her accent and race difference. Race difference mattereth not- but, uh, it's kind of hard to biologically create someone of a different one. She's from Africa.**

 **Thank you guys! Reviews very appreciated! Thank you!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MON**

* * *

OK, so _that's_ how Wally felt.

Dick honestly couldn't wrap his head around the idea he'd have kids- like, he planned on it, but, like, it was some far-off thing in the unidentifiable future sitting across the room who had just introduced themselves.

It was impossible.

But they were very possibly real.

And across the room.

And-

"Dad!" His… future possible relation, burst out laughing. "You look so cute all little!"

"I'm not little!" he denied.

"He's sooo cute. Take the glasses off." Scarlet laughed. "Even cuter than Johnny."

"Hey! I'm adorable!"

"Yes you are!" Pulse giggled, twirling her fingers in her red ponytail.

"Uh…" Flamebird blushed.

Suddenly Wally, the second, stood, clearing his throat. "So, uh, we probably shouldn't spoil too much. We just need to find a way back."

"I'll call Batman." Dick stood as well, relieved for an excuse to find his mentor and complain and stress about the situation.

Strangely, he noticed Scarlet shrink a little. Not literally, but kind of hide into the corner. He debated calling her out, and decided, "Hey, why not?" He ignored the answer of: "she mostly doesn't want to talk for a reason!"

"Scarlet?" She looked to him, her brown eyes flickering and her stance turning runway-model with one hip jut to the side.

"What?"

"Why don't you want me to get Batman?"

"Huh?"

Dick had to admit she was really good at hiding her emotions. He wish his own eyes weren't so expressive. "I saw you look upset."

"No reason." Scarlet grumped.

Dick once again debated pressing and decided he'd taken it far enough. "Ok…" he looked around before leaving. Once he got to the mission room (which had the calling station), he put himself through to the Batcave. Bruce immediately picked up.

 _"Robin. I need you at the Batcave now."_

Dick paused before answering. "Actually… we have a bit of a situation."

 _"Number?"_

"322."

It took a long moment before Dick decided to ask: "What's _your_ number?"

 _"189.3."_

Dick paused. "Er… yeah, I think 322's more pressing."

 _"Agreed. I'll be over in five."_

"Got it. See ya."

Bruce didn't answer, but Dick knew he was coming and thus hung up. He sighed, taking off his sunglasses for a second to clean them off. Then everything went white.

* * *

 **O.o**

 **Yay! Super short, next chapter's almost twice as long though. (:**

 **Ok, I got a couple questions for this, and here's the answers:**

 **Guest: you will see net chapter**

 **Princess of Flames: Canonically, Red Hood is another version pattern after Red Riding Hood who is Lian Harper. I made her Red Riding Hood because that WOULD get confused with Red Hood. A lot. Can you guess who is _Jason's_? ;)**

 **Guest (2): Yes, I will. Give me a bit...**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! (more appreciated)**

 _ **~Universe**_


	5. Extra (Names)

**MON**

 _ **ALSO! LOOK HERE! DO NOT SKIP!**_

Ok. I was asked for this, so I made it. HOWEVER, it most likely will contain spoilers. Just warning you guys. I will add as they enter the story. Now here you go!

PS: I honestly (and unfortunately) had to make most the characters up. I still take no claim on them, and anyone is allowed to use them. Just MAYBE tell me so I can see if you so chose ;)

* * *

 **Current Characters:**

 **Not OC**

 **Full Name:** Lian Harper

 **Nickname:** none

 **Alter Ego:** Red Riding Hood

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Roy and Jade Harper

 **Appearance:** average-high height, green eyes, long brown hair in high ponytail

 **Connections:** Arrow Family, The Outlaws (Neophytes)

* * *

 **Full Name:** Eve Todd

 **Nickname:** none

 **Alter Ego:** Scarlet

 **Age:** 13

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Jason and Eliss Todd

 **Appearance:** due to both of her parents being _very_ tall, she is nearly six-one at only thirteen. She has brown eyes with a touch of green, and waist length auburn-brown hair with streaks of various more blacks, blondes, and copper usually in a braid over her shoulder, double ponytails, with a fringe swept to the side (like Eliss).

 **Connections:** The Batfamily, The Hoods, The Outlaws (Neophytes)

* * *

 **Not OC**

 **Full Name:** Dawn Allen

 **Nickname:** Dawny (occasionally)

 **Alter Ego:** Pulse

 **Age:** 15.5

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Barry and Iris Allen

 **Appearance:** ginger, high, spiraling ponytails, medium brown eyes, freckles, average height

 **Connections:** Flash Family, The Team

* * *

 **Not OC**

 **Full Name:** Donald Allen

 **Nickname:** Don (always)

 **Alter Ego:** Impulse

 **Age:** 15.5

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Barry and Iris Allen

 **Appearance:** Spikey red hair, medium brown eyes, freckles, average height.

 **Connections:** Flash Family, The Team

* * *

 **Full Name:** Wallace Bartholomew West (Jr.)

 **Nickname:** Wally (always)

 **Alter Ego:** Kid Flash

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Wally West and Artemis Crock

 **Appearance:** Artemis' Asian gray eyes, short crop but Wally's hair color and texture. Slightly tall, freckles, strong jaw.

 **Connections:** The Flash Family, The Team

* * *

 **Full Name:** Amori Barbara Grayson-Wayne

 **Nickname:** Mori (sometimes)

 **Alter Ego:** Nightingale

 **Age:** 10

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** (adopted) Dick and Barbara Grayson-Wayne

 **Appearance:** Curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, chocolatey skin, slightly tall

 **Connections:** The Batfamily, The Nightfamily, Junior Justice

* * *

 **Not OC**

 **Full Name:** John Thomas Grayson-Wayne

 **Nickname:** Johnny (always)

 **Alter Ego:** Flamebird (the second)

 **Age:** 13

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Dick and Barbara Grayson-Wayne

 **Appearance:** Salmon pink hair in his father's crazy style, Dick's skin tone, Dick's eyes (only slightly dulled), Barbara's eye _shape_ , average-tall.

 **Connections:** Batfamily, Nightfamily, The Team

* * *

 **Full Name:** Clarisse Dinah Kent

 **Nickname:** Clare (sometimes)

 **Alter Ego:** Supergirl (second)

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Connor and M'gann Kent

 **Appearance:** Tall, black hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin. Hair's shoulder length and usually down

 **Connections:** Superfamily, Martian Family, The Team

* * *

 **Full Name:** Ezra Richard Wayne

 **Nickname:** Ez (sometimes- sincerely disliked) Ezzy (he HATES that one)

 **Alter Ego:** Robin (the… I don't want to even count)

 **Age:** 13

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Damien and Ester Wayne

 **Appearance:** spikey black hair, tan skin, green eyes, short, lightly freckled, strong jaw

 **Connections:** Batfamily, Honorary Team member

* * *

 **Not OC**

 **Full Name:** Mar'I Luand Grayson-Wayne

 **Nickname:** Mar (sometimes)

 **Alter Ego:** Nightstar

 **Age:** 10

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Barbara and Dick Grayson-Wayne (adopted and raised), Komand'r and Unknown (biological from Tameraan)

 **Appearance:** Completely green eyes, knee-length dark purple hair, orangish skin, tall, thin, beautiful

 **Connections:** Batfamily, Nighfamily, Junior Justice (previous Little League)

* * *

 **Name:** Jake Jason Grayson-Wayne

 **Nickname:** Jakey (occasionally)

 **Alter Ego:** Knight

 **Age:** 7

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Barbara and Dick Grayson-Wayne

 **Appearance:** Black hair with white streaks, red eyes, fangs, pale skin, generally likes to wear calm colors especially black, shaggy hair-style, kind of adorable

 **Connections:** Little League, Batfamily, Nightfamily

* * *

 **Name:** Emma Drake-Wayne (or just Emma Drake)

 **Nickname:** Em (often)

 **Alter Ego:** none

 **Age:** 11

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and (undecided- I don't want to make all the spouses OCs but I don't have a ship for him otherwise)

 **Appearance:** Fringe, tiffany eyes, brown hair in a French braid down her back, blue-rimmed glasses, usually wears her school uniform EVERYWHERE and if not equally formal wear, slightly tall

 **Connections:** Batfamily, Junior Justice

* * *

 **Name:** Aaron James Todd

 **Nickname:** none

 **Alter Ego:** Sniper

 **Age:** 9

 **Gender:** male

 **Parenthood:** Jason and Eliss Todd

 **Appearance:** brown, spikey hair, teal eyes, tall, strong jawed (looks a lot like a miniature Jason)

 **Connections:** Batfamily, The Hoods, The Outlaws (neophyte), Occasional Little Leaguer

* * *

 **Name:** Zuri Zatara

 **Nickname:** none

 **Alter Ego:** Zurí

 **Age:** 5

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Zatanna Zatara

 **Appearance:** black hair generally in little buns, blue eyes, pale skin, always has Cigam her bunny with her

 **Connections:** Magic, Little League

* * *

 **Name:** Hannah Martha Kent

 **Nickname:** none

 **Alter Ego:** Little Miss Alien (as she says: "I'm not a Martian or a Kryptonian, I'm both, so I'm just an _alien!_ ")

 **Age:** 5

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Connor and M'gann Kent

 **Appearance:** tinged green skin, auburn-brown hair, honey eyes (whereas Clarisse looks more like SB Hannah looks more like Ms. M)

 **Connections:** Martian family, Superfamily, Little League

* * *

 **Name:** Jordan Selina Grayson-Wayne

 **Nickname:** Jo-Jo, Joey, Jori

 **Alter Ego:** none

 **Age:** nine months

 **Gender:** female

 **Parenthood:** Barbara and Dick Grayson-Wayne

 **Appearance:** brown, low-hanging pigtails, huge brown eyes, round cheeks, looks like a baby doll

 **Connections:** Batfamily, Nightfamily


	6. Chapter 6

**MON**

 **(Sorry for any mistakes, I attempted to use my tablet. I suck at writing on my tablet.)**

 **Pleeeeease welcome... (Drum roll) The Little League and Junior Justice!**

* * *

The first thing Robin noticed as the world started to come back from the blinding light was a crying sound. But not any crying sound, a _baby_ crying sound.

The next thing he noticed was a voice. "Oh! Is he really _really_ hurt?!"

"Calm down _,_ Mar. He's fine. I think."

"You _think_?!"

"Yeah, well I'm no doctor, go ask Ms. Prodigy over there."

"Hey! It not my fault you don't know the Quantum Theory!"

"I'm nine!"

"I'm eleven!"

"And yet you can hack the-"

"He's awake."

The voices froze and Dick decided that he should stop playing unconscious. One had figured him out anyway. He opened his eyes and nearly cursed when he realized his glasses had fallen off. Instead they got to see his eyes. Crap. Bats don't make mistakes like this- at least they shouldn't.

There was a slight gasp then a smacking sound followed by a little, pleasantly high-pitched voice. "Hello Hannah! That's why Jo-Jo's so upset!"

And then there was a miniature body curled into Dick's side. His vision was slowly focussing, not for several black splotches, and he caught a glimpse of several faces towering over him as the baby's crying ceased.

"GAH! Who are you?!" He yelped, sitting up and causing the body- which he now realized was the baby- to start crying again.

One of the faces brought their hands to his and held it, inspecting it thoroughly. "Zuri... Did you do this to him?"

"NO! Last time I deaged someone, I was grounded from talking backwards for a week!"

Dick shook off the soft hands, staggering to this feet. Darn the bright light, everything was still blotchy. He tried to focus on what sounded like the leader. He squinted his eyes until he was able to take in a smudge of orange-ish color, dark shiny purple, neon green, and what appeared to be a baby doll in his limited vision. "Who are you?" He bent, reaching blindly for his sunglasses.

There was a shriek of dismay. "Zuri! What did you _do?_ "

"I told you, it wasn't me this time!"

The sound of fussing grew unbearably loud and the baby was suddenly shoved into Dick's unassuming arms, again. He nearly dropped the little thing in surprise. Strangely, after a second of him frantically bouncing it, it quieted to a contented "Ta da da da ta ta da da."

"Tati? Are you OK?"

Dick choked- nearly dropping the baby... Again... " _What?!_ "

"Uh, Jake, I don't think he's OK."

"Uncle Dick, is something wrong with your eyes?" A concerned hand grabbed Robin's arm and led him to a bench, where he gladly sat as he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

He ignored the chatter and took a moment to collect himself and dispel the remaining blind spots. He blinked one last time before venturing to face whatever he'd woken up to. It was not pretty.

Well, it was kind of adorable.

In front of him were six kids- the oldest looking to be at most eleven. One had orange skin, purple hair brushing her knees, and completely green eyes. Another had black hair with a streak of white, red eyes and _fangs._ The third he saw had two buns on either side of her head in black, light blue eyes, and a mini girl tuxedo. For some reason she was clutching a fuzzy albino bunny.

Then there was a girl with a French braid and Tiffany blue eyes, she was wearing a Gotham Preparatory uniform. Another had brown hair in braids tied with bows running down her back, honey eyes, and greenish skin. The other boy had cropped reddish-brown hair, teal eyes, and a uncannily familiar scowl.

And the one that wasn't in front of him was the baby on his hip, who looked more like a doll with huge chocolatey brown eyes, low-hanging hickory pigtails, pink cheeks, and a pink dress. He took a second to digest this before snapping: "OK, you better tell me what's going and you better tell me _now."_

He was going on intuition here, suspecting they be from the future and hoping he was correct in assuming he had some form of authority over them there.

Apparently he did, because the girl with orange skin immediately looked scolded and hushed her friends.

"So," she began. Dick raised an eyebrow, hoping it relayed " impatient parent." He guessed it did, as she quickly continued: "I don't know you got like this, Tati. We were coming 'cause Amori tried to sneak in with big kids again. She thinks just because she's ten means she can go on missions with the Team." She finished with an adorable pout.

Robin sighed and was surprised with how parental he sounded. No matter what Johnny and Amori (those _were_ their names, right?) had said, he was NOT a parent, though. At least not yet.

The girl didn't know this as she started gushing at his disapproving stare. "I'm sorry! I really am! Mommy said we could come get Amori! She did!"

He couldn't help himself. He just really couldn't. "Who's Mommy?"

The green-eyed girl gasped. "You forgot her!? She cried hysterically.

"No. I just wanted to see if you could remember her name."

The girl looked sceptical. "Of course I know her name."

"It's Aunt Barbara!" Butted in the boy with teal eyes.

Dick froze, trying to register the words.

He was supposed... Going to... Marry... Oh mercy.

* * *

 **Might update Monday... We see... Hmm... Please review?**

 _ **~Universe**_


	7. Chapter 7

**MON**

* * *

Aaron didn't get it.

Why was Uncle Dick so pale? He spun his head to Zuri. "Are you _sure_ that you didn't do this?!"

"YES! Geez! I can't even deage people without passing out from the strain! Okay?!"

Aaron didn't want to believe her. He wanted an answer. Thus, he turned to Emma, Ms. Quantum Theory. "EM!"

"What is, Nephite?" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It's Neophyte!"

"Mm… sounds like Nephite."

"Ne-O-phyte!"

"Guys!" Mar'i's sweet voice cut through. "Dad's deaged and all you can do is fight over faith?"

"But it sounds like Nephite!"

"But it's Ne-O-phyte! I'm a NeOphyte!" Aaron argued back.

Emma sniffed, looking rather like her father when he was annoyed as she retorted all smart-aleck: "Technically, Aaron, Neophyte can be defined as a new convert to a religion."

Aaron stuttered angrily before Uncle Dick shut everyone up with his authority voice, it appeared he still had it… a lot of years ago. Aaron was in third grade. He didn't do that kind of math. "Everyone be quiet!"

Of course, everyone did. You listen when Uncle Dick got the Authority Voice.

Uncle Dick sighed, bouncing his daughter on his hip ad dragging his hand down his face. "Here, hand me my glasses, please."

Mar'i obediently located them and handed to her father. Dick placed them on his nose before spinning on his heel.

"Kay, you guys follow me. We're going to get Gamora."

"You mean Amori." Jake deadpanned.

"Yeah. Amori. _Love._ " He said "love" funny as he translated his daughter's name. Aaron shook off his uncle's antics and instead pulled out his H&R Pardner to fiddle with it- mind you, _carefully,_ do you think his Dad would let him a gun if he didn't know how to kill and not get killed by it? Not that Mom always agreed with the killing part...

Uncle Dick led them down the hall to the living room where he paused before opening the door. "Uh, guys…" he trailed. But he wasn't talking to them, but whoever was on the other side of the door-frame. "Look what I found."

Aaron peeked into the room and his jaw dropped. _All_ their parents had been deaged! Good thing his Mom and Dad weren't! But… wait… was that… who is…

Emma whispered in awe. "Kid Flash…? The first…?"

Aaron's eyes widened. The hero, the legend, was sitting right _there_ in front of him! It wasn't possible! But it was!

"Aaron!"

"Mar'i, Jake, Jo-Jo?!"

"Emma, Zuri?"

"Hannah?!"

The kids flinched against their sibling's harsh exclamations of surprise. "Aunt Barbara said we could come get Amori!" Aaron argued, glaring at his sister, who face-palmed. "What?! And why is everyone deaged?!" He scowled harder.

Eve sighed in exasperation. "Aaron, _they_ aren't _younger_ , we're back in time."

"Oh." Then he uttered a word Dad used on occasion, a word Mom would most definitely _not_ be happy about.

* * *

 **Thought I'd give you guys a different perspective. You like Aaron? Can anyone guess his parentage? Not hard, really. Any other guesses on parentage... beside Jo-Jo and Mar'i, they're a little more than obvious. ANYWHO... thank you guys!**

 **PS: Check out my poll with many pleases! Also... review... pleases?**

 _ **~Universe**_


	8. Chapter 8

**MON**

* * *

"WE'RE BACK IN TIME?!" Emma screamed. Then she paused a moment. "Coool…"

She didn't know how it happened, but she was sure it had to do with the Battle Through Time and resulting Time Glitch that brought Mount Justice back from when it was destroyed when her father was Robin. She tweaked her glasses and smiled excitedly. This was so cool!

Apparently, however, some of her friends felt differently. Starting with Aaron, who muttered a word so bad that his perfect mother would faint if she heard. Ok, cut that, Aunt Eliss was tough-as-nails, Aaron would just end up cleaning the stables for a month. It was a common punishment in the Batfamily, and dreaded among the cousins.

Then came Mar'i, who's eyes widened and nearly started glowing. Jake remained emotionless, per usual, and Zuri jumped up and down excitedly while Hannah, her best friend, started crying. "Cigam ti saw?! Cigam evol I!"

Emma, using her astute observational skillz, noticed Zatanna (she assumed by the uncanny resemblance to the woman she knew in the future) bristle at Zuri's peppy exclamation before asking: "Cigam si eugnot ruoy?"

"Sey!" Zuri cried in answer before freezing. "Mom! Rettis-ybab ym fo ega eht re'ouy!"

"WHAT?!" Zatanna screamed. "It was one thing for you guys to have- but- I- me- DAUGHTER?"

Emma couldn't help it, but she burst out laughing- hysterically. "This is hilarious! No wonder Uncle D was acting sooo weird!"

"Who's Uncle D?" what Emma assumed was Artemis snapped.

The tween straightened, a know-it-all smirk on her face. "Him." She jabbed her finger at the ebony holding Jo-Jo, her adorable little cousin.

"And I, she pointed to herself, "Am the daughter of-"

"ME!"

"What?" Emma stared at Aaron, who shrugged.

"Don't ask."

Emma shook her head. Whatever. Them Todds were _weird_. Speaking of them Todds, Eve was slowly melting in horror. Emma smirked. "Grandpa's coming, isn't he?"

Her older cousin glared at her, but that was enough for Emma to know that, of a surety, Eve _had_ done that thing the other night. Beside her, Aaron found the need to point out: "But that's, like, fifty years in the future! Grandpa can't possibly-"

"AARON!" Eve snapped. "He's the goodness' flippan' BATMAN!"

 _"Recognized: Batman: 02."_

"Are we going to get in trouble for being in the future?" Hannah asked innocently, her eyes huge with fear.

"With Batman, Zur, you're _always_ in trouble." Eve said seriously, as if trying to educate coming generations. Her cousin, Johnny, snorted.

"Nah, just you."

Emma laughed as Eve sent Johnny a glare. Aaron vibrated like a speedster beside her, opening his mouth to retort, protecting his Outlaw honor. "Nu-uh!"

"You do realize _why_ you're always in trouble is because you've always done something to _get_ there?" Emma pointed out with her infamous smirk.

Aaron spat out his tongue.

"OK. WHOSE ARE YOU?!" Wally screamed, staring down the spikey-haired brunette. Aaron glared at him.

"I'm not telling, but _I_ am someone who's killed and isn't afraid to do it again."

Wally gulped as Eve scoffed. "Riiiiight, and I'm Donna. Mom doesn't let us kill. Dad only kills _occasionally_ now."

"Who kills?" everyone (except Eve, Dick, Jake, Aaron, Emma… well, the Bats) jumped about a foot in the air- including the Kryptonians and spun to look at the looming shadow. Emma tried to remain smirking as Eve and Aaron exchanged panicked glances and screamed: "IT WAS DAD!"

* * *

 **Ok. Who's Emma's parents? Try and guess without going back to the name sheet (which I updated).**

 **It's fairly obvious.**

 **Also, I'm probably going to make Ezra younger because it make more sense. GOOD JOB GUESSING AARON! It wasn't real hard, but y'know...**

 **Pwease review, with a Robin on top?**

 _ **~Universe**_


	9. Chapter 9

**MON**

* * *

Bruce wasn't sure what he gotten himself into.

Time travel was never fun, all the different little moments so easily changed as to affect the future and all, but that was one thing. It was another when he opened the door and two kids were suddenly yelling and pleading with him like Jason and Dick did when they most definitely did _not_ sneak out on patrol (notice the sarcasm). Batman inwardly sighed.

"Silence." It wasn't loud, but everyone listened. He then turned and quickly analyzed all off the sixteen kids. Wow, there were a lot. He then turned to the two anxious ones in front of them, freezing in his tracks. The younger one looked like _Jason_. His short brown hair didn't, but his scowl, his jawline, and his _eyes_. Oh, the eyes. Both Jason and Dick had very… unique eyes. But these were unmistakably _Jason_. And the girl had the _exact same_ look Jason usually had on her face, including the slight unevenness and stuck out bottom lip.

"Who are you?" He growled.

Another chorus of voices answered, but he pointed at the girl first. "First and last names." He ordered.

The girl paused, but answered, eventually: "Eve Todd."

"Aaron Todd."

"Emma Drake."

"John Wayne."

"Amori Wayne."

"Dawn Allen."

"Lian Harper."

"Wally West."

"Don Allen." Batman paused and the boy threw up his hands. "Don as in D-O-N. She's Dawn, as in pretty sunrise."

Batman moved on silently. "Mar'i Wayne."

"Jake Grayson-Wayne."

"Zuri! And this is Hannah! And I can't remember my last name because it's so _long…_ hey, is your bat-magic-cape-thingy magic? Or is it tech? I like magic! That's why Cigam is enchanted! He appears whenever I want him, see?!" She bent down and picked up a white rabbit. Bruce hid his surprise and took a deep breath. Little kids were impossible to deal with.

The youngest he'd had them was Dick, who was seven. But he was a _really_ mature seven year old. You kind of had too when you'd just seen your parents murdered before your very eyes and then placed in Juvie for no lawful reason.

"Zatara and Kent." Batman snapped his eyes at the girl who said it. Her black shoulder-length hair and fringe only added to her broody complexion. "Zuri Zatara and Hannah Kent. I'm Clarisse Kent."

"You are Superman's?" Batman growled.

"No. I'm his." She jabbed a finger at _Superboy._ "Jon's Superman's, and he's not here."

Batman hid his surprise, again. He set his gaze upon the boy with a broody face and familiar green eyes, although Bruce himself couldn't place it.

"Ezra Wayne, Grandfather. And the baby is Jordon."

Batman ignored the "Grandfather" part (he still had a hard time excepting he was a father of two… or even one) and set his eyes on the baby mumbling in baby-talk in his son's arms. Bruce nodded in a clipped manner.

"Do you know how you got here?" He growled.

"Granddad, I suspect it's because of the Tim Glitches that have been happening. Needn't worry, they're just residual and should stop eventually. After the Cave, this cave," the girl, Emma, gestured around, "Was destroyed during the Invasion, the Team set up new bases until the Battle Through Time brought it back. I'm guessing because it's been an epicenter for Time Residue, it glitched and brought us back."

Batman tried to understand a word she said, but either way, she said things from the future that had no concept here, like "The Battle Through Time." He sighed. "This is all of you? We don't need to worry about more of you coming and appearing?"

They burst out laughing. Finally the one that looked unsettlingly like Dick shook his head. "Bunic, you've got _no_ idea. And honestly? It's mostly thanks to you. After all, you have eight kids and kids who grow up with a big family want a big family!"

Batman tried not to freak out. He was Batman. He didn't freak out. BUT HE HAD EIGHT KIDS? That also meant eight in-laws and if each kid had… he took a deep breath that only Dick noticed. "Fine. Would any of them be entering the cave today-?"

And then there was _another_ boom.

* * *

 **Review? Yes? No?**

 **CHEETOS!**

 **Eh-hem.**

 **Bye.**

 _ **~Universe**_


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia pouted as she looked at her phone, bouncing along the hallway with tall, dark, and handsome at her heels. Who was tall, dark, and handsome? WELL... that's a VERY long story, but to make it short, she stepped into the cave, found herself in the past with a SUPER HOT, YOUNGER version of Nightwing, flirted with him, then got sent back AGAIN. To when, was the question.

She knew that eventually this Dick Grayson would grow up and marry Oracle, but bruh, in the meantime she was going to _enjoy_ this. He was hot for a forty year old, but put him age sixteen? He was drop-dead _gorgeous_!

"So, pretty boy, when do you suppose we're at?" she clicked, jutting her hip out and leaning close. He blinked twice before walking around her.

"I don't know, but I hear voices."

She frowned, catching up with him. "How? I don't hear them!"

"Well, you're a idiot, Liv."

Oh yeah. Forgot to mention _him_. Well, Livvy hadn't really been alone when she was sent back. She'd had Jon and Evelyn. Jon was the miniature jerk of a Kryptonian, and Evelyn was an annoying Thanagarian. Son of Lois and Clark Kent, and daughter of Shayera and Carter Hol.

"Ah, well, _Jon_ , that's not very nice." Nightwing sad. Olivia rolled her eyes, grabbing the tall cutie's chin. and tipping it so he was looking in her eyes.

"No one cares about Jon. He's a stuck up brat who thinks he has special rights because he's Superman's son."

"Well... um, I'm Batman's son and I have my own-".`

"Batman's different. Batman's pretty cool. And his kids're _hot_. Hot people deserve special privileges."

"Uhh..."

"Come on, cutie pie, let's see what year we're in."

* * *

Everyone froze at the boom.

It meant more.

Batman looked as close as Batman could ever look to just sobbing "WHY?"

Johnny felt the world topsy-turvy. He knew the only other person coming to the cave today.

He really, _really_ didn't like Olivia.

Batman opened the door, sweeping off, Dad, erm, _younger_ Dad, at his heels. Mar'i trotted along, naturally slipping her hand in Dad's. See, a while ago, during the Battle through Time, Dad got de-aged for a while and they got used to it. Johnny was kinda' excited about this situation... although Time Travel wasn't too crazy. He'd met his wife once, but she refused to tell him her name. And his daughter. She'd had Dad's eyes. But she simply scolded him for asking too many questions in Romani and stalked off. She had had a nice hoodie. It had some sort of Nightwing symbol, but a different color and shape. Oh well. Back to the future.

Johnny jumped up to follow them down the halls until voices started to sound. Or more specifically, _her_ voice. Turning the corner they found themselves face to face with Olivia Queen, daughter of Oliver and Dinah and a total _brat_. A very flirtatious brat.

And, oh... Johnny choked. She was with his _dad_!

Nightwing age sixteen stood before them, Johnny could notice the insignia anywhere. After all, it had grown up on his pajamas, in his comics, on his dad, on his walls... yeah, he had hero worship. Given, it was for his dad, but his Nightwing fetish had only died down (slightly) when Lilly gave him the Flamebird mantle.

Back to the point.

Olivia was hanging off his Dad's arm, one hand on his chest. Of course, Dad, seemed very uncomfortable and trying to politely move away... but Olivia wouldn't take a hint.

"Liv..." Johnny growled. The blonde ignored the statement, but not him, glancing at Dick (older) and back to him.

"Johnny! What are you- Mar'i! You too!" she stuttered.

Mar'i's eyes started glowing. She held her temper as best she could, leaning forward and accidentally using a touch of superstrength on on even-younger-Dad's hand. The teen tried to shake off her increasingly tighter grip, bu Mar'i wasn't having it. She was _not_ letting both of her Dads be near Olivia!

Batman, not seeing that it was his son that was gently pushing the blonde away, who of which was not _going_ away, simply glared. "Who are you. Names and parents now. First and Last."

"I'm Jon Kent, Mom and Dad are Lois and Clark Kent."

"Hawkman and Woman. Evelyn Hol."

Batman nodded and trained his eyes on Olivia. "Uh... heh heh, Olivia Queen. Oliver and Dinah, if it's not obvious."

"And you." the Dark Knight's gruff voice landed on his son (not that he knew that) who didn't so much as flinch.

"Uh... I'm Richard Wayne. And you. You're my dad."

Batman spun around and stormed off while even-younger-Dad stared wide-eyed at his elder counterpart. Younger-but-not-as-young-Dad smiled. "By sixteen you _finally_ hit the growth-spurt Selina kept promising."

"Selina?" Even-younger-Dad frowned. "You mean Catwoman?"

"Yah. Oh, you-"

"UGH!" Olivia whined. "You two are both so adorable! But Batdaddy's so protective! Come here, cuties." She strut like a beauty queen (no pun intended) down the hall, one hand locked on Younger-but-not-as-young-Dad's wrist and clamping the other around Even-younger-Dad's wrist. She was about to pass Johnny, who stopped her by jutting his arm out.

 _"Stop."_ he growled.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Johnny grit his teeth. "That's my dads you're talking to."

"What?!" Younger-but-not-as-young-Dad cried. Even-younger-Dad just blinked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Stop flirting with them!"

"Or what?"

"Or... I'll get Mom!"

"A, you sound like a three-year-old, and B, right now, _they're not together._ "

"Olivia- I swear if you-!"

Olivia rolled her green eyes. "Shuddup. It's just _flirting_. It doesn't mean anything."

Johnny growled as his cousin (sort of) pushed past him, still holding his Dads hands.

Wow, this wasn't weird. (SARCASM MEANT)

* * *

 **I own nothing... yeah... almost done, guys! Yay! Bye!**

 **...Review?**

 _ **~Universe**_

Remember the Titans: Extended Cut


	11. Chapter 11

**MON**

* * *

Olivia pulled the boy/s down the hall and to the main room. She threw the door open and faced a bunch of her cousins. She sighed. She should have known they'd be here.

"Ok." She snapped. "Fess up. Who did this?"

Everyone blinked.

"NOW!" She screached, stomping her foot. Her two BFFs, Dawn and Clarisse, rolled their eyes.

"Liv," Dawn drawled, "No one _meant_ to, but if you're going to blame someone, it was definitely Don. He pressed the button."

"NU-UH! IT WAS YOU, DAWN!" Don clutched his chest dramatically.

The twins started bickering again as Olivia rolled her eyes. "Everyone just shut up."

"Olivia! You shouldn't say that!" A voice scolded. Everyone spun in surprise to the owner.

"Oh... was I interrupting something?" Said the figure poised in the doorway. Tall and slender, her form was fitted with a gray T-shirt, red symbol, black jacket with numerous straps connected to gloves, skinny jeans, and lace-up black boots. Not to mention the helmet.

"NOOOOO!" Wally Sr. fell to his knees. "NOT ANOTHER!"

"Huh?" Olivia easily identified the person in the doorway. Eliss (ee-liss) Todd. The woman still looked as young as a teenager... especially when she wore that stupid red bucket. She generally didn't even _do_ super-stuff, and thus the costume brought questions to everyone's head.

"Mom!" Eve blinked. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Well, Eevee dear, I was helping Babs and Steph with the co-op, remember? For the Junior Justice, Little League, and Outlaw Neophytes? Stephanie's gone crazy with hormones with the baby on the way and had a panic-attack when you guys didn't come back fast. So I told her I'd come. But let me guess, we're back in time, we don't know how to get back, it has something to do with Don and a red button, Batdad's having a panic-attack, so's Dick... and Jay has no idea, but he'll be here soon because of something bad happening at the Manor."

Everyone blinked at the woman in the doorway.

" _Who_ are you and how'd you _know_ all that?!" Artemis demanded.

"Just an average Gotham girl." the woman winked. "Then again I'm married to a psychopath anti-hero who runs around wearing a red bucket I borrow on occasion." She knocked on the helmet embracing her head.

"I repeat, _Who_ ARE you?!"

"No matter. Don, let me see the button."

The teenage red-head brown-eyed male (wow... he needs a LOT of specifications) speedster shamefully handed his aunt the small box with a red button. Eliss pursed her lips. "Have you tried pressing it again?"

"Aunt Eliss!" Emma cried. "Are you crazy."

Eliss looked at her niece seriously. "Yes, dear, I am."

"Oh yeah." Emma muttered. "I forgot. You're a Todd."

"To the heart." Eliss smirked... at least that was her aura threw the mask.

Dick choked. "Y-you mean... you're my _sister-in-law_?!"

"Sure, kid. Hm. You're taller in the future. Still only a little more than me, but y'know, I'm _really_ tall. Anywho... well, it LOOKS like a mix between a boom-tube and a Time-Hole, which is really weird... I'm not good at tech, though. As I said. I'm fairly average."

"Aunt Eliss," Johnny smirked, "You're anything but average."

"Well, that's sweet, Johnny, but despite being a millennial I still can't work a security system. Ok, I can... But not Jay's."

"Mom, don't worry, Dad's security system is unnecessarily complicated."

Eliss snorted. "Ok, where's Batdad?" She asked.

"Uh..." Dick, trying to ignore her jab at his height, pulled up his holoscreen and pinpointed his father's tracker. "In the mission center. And why do you call him Batdad?"

"Old, inside, jab-joke. You'll sorta' get it eventually. Now, no one leave this room, I'm going to talk to Batdad, call up Cy- crap. Cyborg doesn't exist here yet, does he?"

The blank stares of the original Team were her answer.

She sighed but nodded. "Well, I'll talk to Batdad and from there we'll figure it out. Don't leave this room, no sugar, and... no fighting. Yeah. Without... I really wish Lil or Ena were here... just... behave. And NO hide and seek, tag, or to competitive anything. Also no picking on Hannah."

The kids grumbled their assent as the original Team just watched awestruck that they just _listened_ and to their even greater shock... found _themselves_ agreeing. After she left, the Team rounded on the future-peoples.

"Ok. Does she like... have charmspeak or something?" Wally flapped his hands.

"WHO is she?" Artemis freaked out further.

"How'd she marry Jason?!"

A few other such questions came as well, and Eve eventually shut them up with a yell.

"Like my Mom told you, she's an Average Gotham Gal. She's got no charmspeak... well, I wouldn't say that, she almost became a lawyer... and a mighty _good_ one, but no. She married Dad because when she got wounded and he had to save her and they had to live together but no matter WHAT Dad did she would not share the bed, never swore... EVER... basically, he needed her crazy morals to balance his lack thereof... and they fell in love... you happy?"

No... not really, they weren't. I mean, they're talking to their kids... who are their age and older... creepy...

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuun! Ok, well, now Eliss is here, sorting everything out and wishing for Cyborg. But nah.**

 **Review pleeeeeaaaassseee?**

 _ **~Universe**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ION (I Own Nothing)**

"I've never seen tech like this..." Bruce muttered after Eliss had handed him the box. "Who are you anyway?" he growled.

She seemed to smirk in response, reaching fingerless gloves on either side of her scarlet helmet. It released. She slowly rose it of her head, shaking out her hair.

Batman nearly gulped.

Hiding behind the helmet were super-model features, perfect olive skin with the lightest sprinkle of freckles and such giving texture to her face. A perfect and angled nose and huge almond eyes complimented full pink lips. Thick black lashes without a touch of makeup framed huge, utterly chocolate eyes. Curling hair tumbled down her back, stopping just above her hips in a brown interlaced with copper and blonde. A side-fringe curled around her face, adding an utterly perfect framing to her face.

Bruce knew a lot of exceptional women.

She was _more_ than exceptional.

He decided not to mention that. She seemed oblivious to his lingering stare, instead kicking her skinny-jean clad legs against the table like a little child. She was tall, to, just like her daughter. A graceful, thin form engineered to rock any clothing item you could find.

"Depends who you ask." she answered. "Most people now me as either Eliss, Lady Hood- I don't know WHO came up with that, or Sister Todd."

"Excuse me?" Bruce blinked.

"I married Jay." she raised an eyebrow as if that explained everything.

Bruce felt both annoyed and a little sick. Had he just been checking out his daughter-in-law? He shivered before stiffening. "Wait- he married a nun?"

Eliss looked at him before laughing. "No! No- well, uh, sorta? Let's not talk religion now, Batdad."

Bruce felt both uncomfortable with the fact that she was only a little younger than him calling him dad and the fact he'd been checking out a sorta-nun.

"As I was saying," she continued, "The Jason you know has already met me. But he won't see me again till he's mid-twenties, where all that happens, we get married, all that."

"What happens?" He demanded. Whaaat?! It had to do with his son! He had a right to know!

"I can't spoil it, but if it makes you happy I'm telling you I did it. Jay's a Christian."

Bruce just stared at her with wide eyes. She was truly some sort of saint-nun to get Jay to... he shook it off. Not right now!

"Anyway," she continued. "What if we pressed the button again?"

Bruce stared at her like she was crazy. Eliss shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Unless it kills you." he deadpanned gruffly.

She sighed. "Well, I have no tech ability. However, it has time travel tech which shouldn't exist, but does... in the future. We had a big war called the Battle Through Time, and afterwards all the TimeTEK has been gathered up and destroyed- at least, all that we can find. In fact, you've probably fought future villains and met us before. I know I was there the night your parents..." she stopped. "I'm really sorry." she finished in a whisper.

Bruce had stiffened, glaring at her. "What. Happened."

She sighed. "Sorry, B. But..." in a blink of an eye she'd brought out and shot him right in the head. Standing up, she loomed over him, rubbing the spot on his forehead. "Ow," Eliss flinched. "That will hurt when he wakes up."

After all, Eliss didn't kill. Rubber bullets still hurt, though.

She picked up the box with a sigh. "Who else... Luke! No, wait, I'll got to Lucius, forgot he hasn't retired yet... hey I'm talking to myself, again..." she laughed, pulling Bruce's cowl down, cursing when she realized the her Zeta code didn't even exist yet.

Pursing her lips, she tried. " _I AM BATDAD_." Thankfully, though not the hardest password, it still worked and soon enough " _Recognized: Lady Hood O-02_ ." sounded.

* * *

Lucius hadn't expected a super-model to strut into his office, announce she was from the future, and hand him extra-terrestrial tech.

But it had, so now he was quickly trying to figure it out with what little pointers she could give. Eventually she asked to borrow his phone to call someone up. As he worked, this is what he caught:

"Eve, can I speak to Johnny?"

"No, you're just as important as him, but Johnny's a Grayson-"

"I know, but the job of the Grayson is different then a Todd's."

"Just let me speak with Johnny."

"Love-"

"Oh! Johnny! Yes, I'm at WE with Lucius-"

"No, not Luke, Lucius."

"Uh-huh. I need you to watch all the kids. How's Hannah doing?"

"I see. Well, send her here."

"No, just Hannah."

"Ok, thanks Johnny."

"Love ya to, bye."

She handed Lucius back his phone.

"Who was that?" Lucius couldn't help but inquire. Eliss shrugged.

"My daughter and nephew."

He worked in silence a few more minutes before a high wail echoed through his lab. It belonged to a greenish toddler. Eliss picked her up and started calming her down and Lucius went back to ignoring them.

A few hours later he straightened with a proud smirk. "I've done it!"

"Aw! Thank you, Lucius!" Eliss kissed him nicely on the cheek before taking the tech. "Bye!"

"Good bye." he smiled pleasantly in response.

And then, as sudden as she came, she left.

* * *

 **Ok, I'ma be honest. In my headcannon, Jason eventually becomes a Christian. It's because in the amazing AU he was Father Todd, so yeah. Also interesting, I did some digging and on several earths Dami, Bruce, and Tim are as well. Dick's never officially been one but I'm fairly sure he is. I mean, he had a lot of christian rock-band CDs in comics! XD Either way, you can just ignore it if you prefer to think different, but I did what I wanted... and of course, Christian to me is LDS but whatever applies!**

 **I'm almost done with this story, probably one or two more chapters! Please check out and review! Thanks! Bye!**

 ** _~Universe_**

PS: Please don't flame about religion... don't like it, ignore it, please. Like it? Yell it out! But if you don't, I didn't mean to offend you, so yeah. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**ION**

When Dick's future sister-in-law (still creepy) came back with Hannah, the group she'd left were playing Twister. Jason had, sure enough, popped up, but Dick pulled him aside, explained what was going on, and in the already confusing group of people the team he was just another future-kid.

There was laughing and popcorn tossing as Dick raised a leg up and over his head, to where he was in a handstand, legs in splits above his head and bending to the point of touching his toes down on the other side.

He was currently against himself. Everyone else was out. It was Dick vs. Dick, Robin vs. Nightwing. Dick-Robin didn't know if his doppelganger's increased age made him less flexible or more, but he was _not_ losing to himself.

Nightwing smirked at the obvious (to Dicks) challenge, curling himself into a doughnut, his legs in splits as well, twisting under his legs and reaching out on the other side. More cheers and roars came.

Wally and Wally Jr. played rock paper scissors- speedster style- for who got to spin the wheel for the game next. Wally Jr. won, and thus yelled directions to the teens on the mat.

Dick twisted until his legs remained but he was crawling under one leg. The older Dick considered a moment before lifting his torso and bending under it.

There were more yells of approval. They then counted to twenty as the four speedsters raced around the room, dodging arrows, birderangs, starbolts, and pretty much anything anybody could throw to determine the next wheel-spinner. Dawn rose triumphant, cheerfully spittin her tongue out at her twin, who was healing from a birderang to the hip, before spinning.

Both Dicks gave each other playful glares before twisting further, followed by hoots. The archers then had an arrow war, resulting in Lian spinning and laughing as both Dicks twisted and used the same double-joint to aid them. Olivia was sulking in the corner about losing.

The next contest was between the Supers, and Jon rose triumphant, and spun, having a hoot of watching the Dicks take on positions that could only be explained as inhuman-knots. After this round, the next challenge was truly scary. It was the Graysons Vs. Todds with a Drake mediator. As the lights shut down, everyone grew still, praying the Bats wouldn't accidentally hurt _them_. Turned out the winner was Ezra- who wasn't a Grayson _nor_ a Todd. They kinda' forgot about him, which gave him a _major_ advantage.

At this point the Dicks started unknotting themselves, not for several rounds later where they began all over again. That's when Eliss came in to find everyone in a cluster surrounding a now levitated (to make it more difficult) twister mat with the two Dicks in a violent brawl... of twisting around eachother.

Meanwhile, everyone had pizza and popcorn while chanting: "BEND! BEND! BEND! BEND!" mixed with: "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" as Ms. Martian fought with Mar'i in the air.

In the end, both sweet-mannered aliens decided upon spinning together, receiving many "AAAAAAW!s" of disappointment. Regardless, they spun, twisting the poor Dicks even further.

Eliss laughed, catching everybody's attention. "Alright, kiddies. Time to-"

There was another boom.

* * *

Stephanie was sobbing as she raced through the Zeta and into the Cave, Barbara running after. "STEPH!" she yelled. The blonde didn't slow down.

Barbara followed her sister-in-law through the zeta, feeling unusually shaken as she went through. She shook it off and ignored how bright the zeta light was this time, grabbing Stephanie's arm.

"No! Eliss and the kids! They need help!" Stephanie screamed, fighting Barbara's grip.

Babs sighed. "Steph, I know you're new to this, but that's the hormones talking. Ok?"

Stephanie's crystal blue eyes shimmered a moment before she stomped. "B-but!"

"Come on, we'll find them, and it will be aaaaaall ok."

Steph's shimmering tears were back but she nodded, wiping them away. "O-okay. Let's go."

Just then, the kids came running. They all stared at them like they were ghosts. At first, Babs was confused. That's when she noticed Jason.

 _Eleven-year-old Jason._

And then up came Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna... everybody. Even Wally. Stephanie stared in shock, before sobbing and launching herself at the speedster in a hug. Barbara had tears in her own eyes, falling to her knees. "Goodness... _Wally_..." she breathed. She then jumped up, turned, and ran as fast through the zeta as she could possibly go.

The light died down as she ran through the city until she found the address, a little house with a well-maintained garden. She thrust the doors open and ran in, up the stairs and throwing open the door.

 _Artemis_.

Arty was sitting on the bed, brushing her long blonde hair while looking at her tablet. Barbara ripped it out of her hands, looking the woman in the face.

"Barbara? What-"

"Arty," Babs sobbed. "It's _Wally_."

* * *

 **Ok, so you're all wondering: HOW DID BABS GET BACK TO THE PAST?!  
Well, I have a simple explanation for you.**

 **The original tech that started all this effected the Zeta tubes. When Eliss got back, she altered the tubes using the reverse-engineered tech, courtesy of Lucius, making the Zetas a time-machine (sorta) until someone uninstalled it. There. So anyone who goes through the tubes gets sent to their original time.**

 **Bam.**

 **Anyway, one more chapter! Please review! Thank you!**

 _ **~Universe**_

ps: Lilac Kitten, that's why Eliss is a miracle worker ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**ION**

Artemis ran, along with Barbara, to the zeta. She pushed through, light bouncing around and dissolving her.

When it faded, she found herself in the cave with the original team and current Team. The _entire_ original team.

"W-Wally," she choked, hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Uh... are you... _Arty_?!"

Artemis looked at him. She was only an inch or two taller than Wally, whereas when he died he was a couple inches taller than her. "Mm hmm." she smiled tightly, hugging him again. She never wanted to let go.

Wally gently pushed her away. "Um, hi, future-Artemis."

She wiped tears away. She was supposed to be tough. But... she got to see her Wally one more time. That... that justified crying. "Hi, Wally."

"Why is everyone reacting so weird to me?" he muttered under his breath.

Just then Eliss came in. She patted Wally on the head. "Nice to finally meetchya, kid." she smirked.

That's when Artemis couldn't help but smirk as Wally's eyes widened. Everybody seemed to do that when Eliss took the helmet off. Wally whistled slowly. "You can get me to know you as much as you want."

Eliss snorted. "They always said you were a flirt. But... It's time to go home. I'm sorry, Arty, but we have to hurry." she nodded apologetically.

Artemis sighed as Eliss began rushing the kids through the zetas. She looked at Wally as her Wally Jr. strode up.

"It was... really nice to meet you, Dad." he smiled softly, standing by his mother. Artemis sighed.

"I... I love you, Wally. I always have, ok?" she rubbed away the tears that kept coming.

Wally blinked in shock as the woman turned, choking on sobs, hesitating as the light swallowed her. "I know. I know.*" she said as she disappeared.

Wally Jr. threw a hug at his father. "D-Dad?"

Wally stiffened at being called that.

"C-can you... can you say you love me? And that you're proud? And... and are you happy I took the Kid Flash mantle?"

Wally blinked, thinking a moment. "Well, Wally, you seem pretty cool. And I'm sure, when I get to know you, and meet you in your own time-"

Wally Jr. started sobbing.

"-That I'll be the proudest father ever. And I think no one deserves to be Kid Flash more than you."

Wally Jr. hugged him again, holding fast for a good minute before pulling back. "T-thank you... _so_ much." he turned to the Zeta.

"Wait!" Wally called.

"Yes?" his future-son paused.

"You need a souvenir!" he grinned as his Wally Jr.'s eyes widened. He ran away, super-speed, and came back with a book. "It's mine, or, was. It... goodness, it's my venting journal. You'll find some pretty stupid things in there." he laughed self-consciously as Wally Jr. stared wide-eyed at the book.

"Thank you, Dad."

"No problem, son." he joked playfully. Wally Jr. teared up one more time before running through the zeta, leaving Wally confused but smiling.

Eliss nodded to him as she ushered the last of the kids through before she approached him, leaning down to see him eye-to-eye. "Enjoy every moment of this life, Mr. West. It's a crazy world, this one, and before you know it, you'll be going Home."

"Where's Home?"

"Up there." Eliss pointed up. "Goodbye, Wally."

* * *

Eliss had one more thing to do before she left. She walked up to Jason, kneeling down. "Hey there, Jason."

"Who are you?" he spat in his normal, rude, way.

"I'm your... your best friend, ok?"

"No you're not." he smirked.

"Jay," she sighed. "Life's not easy, ok? But I want you to always, _always_ remember."

"What?" he cocked his head, the teal eyes she knew so well wide and accusatory. Oh how she loved her Jason.

"Always remember, that there is never no hope. That even when he isn't there. Even if you can't feel Him, he's coming. He's gonna hold you and it will all be ok. All the scars, all the pains, all the bones that were broken, will be put together again." she wiped away a tear. She was both speaking of Him, and Bruce. It was a weird mix of the two she was using. Jason would understand someday.

She reached out and brushed the bangs she knew to be white. "I love you." Eliss smiled gently.

"I don't know you." Jason spat.

"Oh, that's not true. Know the Christian Girl?"

His eyes widened. "Her?! You're the weird little Christian Girl that was always happy?!"

"Oh ya. But don't worry, you figure it all out someday."

He jut out his jaw, glaring at her as she stood, leaving the pre-teen confused as she wandered to the tubes. She was the last to leave.

As the light swallowed her, she turned to everyone. "Never forget!" she called.

"Never forget what?" they yelled back as the light flashed.

It filled every corner of the room, engulfing it and washing it. When it faded, the team stood disoriented before Robin yelped in surprise: "Jason! What are you doing here?!"

"Who's Jason?" asked Ms. Martian. "And why am I covered in popcorn?"

* * *

 **Oh goodness, I'm all choked up. And how did Babs and Arty get back? UH... we'll say that it's a portal. Like a two-way portal. Yah. That works.**

 **Alright! It's finally finished! Thanks again for all the support, you guys are awesome! Please review one last time! Thank you again!**

 _ **~Universe**_


End file.
